


I've Got You

by Fallenangel87



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Chris loves Josh, Josh Hates Seeing Chris cry, Josh Lives, Josh is Sad, Josh loves Chris, M/M, Schizophrenia, Wendigo, Wendigo Josh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 08:37:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7162694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenangel87/pseuds/Fallenangel87





	I've Got You

There were a lot of things people said about Josh Washington and all of them could be proven as truths. He was weird, a freak, crazy, different. It could never be said that he didn't care a lot about Chris, though. Josh loved the blonde haired man so much it hurt sometimes, he did everything he could to protect him. He hated to see his best friend cry, he hated it more when /he/ was the reason Chris cried. It seemed to happen a lot and Josh tried to keep it from happening, he just seemed to mess everything up though. The first time it happened was when they were fourteen years old, Josh's mental state wasn't good and he had a meltdown in the middle of class. Josh had started to be homeschooled after that, the bullying getting increasingly worse for him, his therapist insisting it wasn't good for him and it wasn't. However, Josh was always there for Chris, just like Chris was for him; they took care of each other. Everything was going to be okay, Josh had decided one night.


End file.
